


The Kissing Booth

by grasonas



Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Coming In Pants, First Kiss, High School, Kissing Booths, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-07 08:11:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19081006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grasonas/pseuds/grasonas
Summary: Isobel makes Michael run the kissing booth at their school's Carnival.Michael's shirt is missing buttons.Alex Manes has a spare shirt.





	The Kissing Booth

**Author's Note:**

> i. Alex and Michael are both 17 (i.e. at the age of consent in New Mexico, and holy shit, do they both consent). 
> 
> ii. This is a happy Malex highschool AU. There are no hammers or homophobic dads in this one, just two boys kissing for the first time (and then some). I may have borrowed a few lines of dialogue from 1x06, just not quite in the way you'd expect.
> 
> iii. Eternal thanks to [InsidiousIntent](https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsidiousIntent) for the quick beta, you rock!
> 
> iv. This is for all my lovelies who had a rough night. ♥

“Oh my god, Michael, what are you even wearing?”

Isobel is standing in front of Michael, arms akimbo and fury emanating from her every pore. 

Michael looks down at himself. 

“That’s my best flannel, Iz. There’s only one little stain on it that just won’t come out. These laundromat washing machines don’t do well with motor oil. But you can’t really see it when I’m in the booth.” 

Michael is embarrassed. She _knows_ that his budget doesn’t allow for him to buy fancy clothes, why is she so mad at him? Isobel closes her eyes for a second and takes a deep, steadying breath. 

“I didn’t even notice the stain. But your shirt is missing buttons, Michael. Pretty much _every_ button to be precise. And you’re not wearing a shirt underneath. I can almost see your belly button!” 

Michael snickers, he’s quick to school his face into a mask of friendly indifference though. Iz doesn’t handle well being laughed at. 

“I know, the one near my belly button came off when I put the shirt on this morning. I didn’t have time to fix it. And I didn’t have a clean shirt either. Sorry, Iz.” 

Her face does a complicated thing where she looks furious one moment, then like she pities him the next (which he _hates_ , he doesn’t want or need anyone’s pity, least of all hers), and then it’s back to her determined ‘I get shit done’ face. Michael almost gets whiplash from looking at her going through all these expressions. 

“OK, I’m going to find a shirt for you, you cannot run the kissing booth with half your shirt off.” 

“But why not, Iz? Don’t you think my sweaty, almost shirtless torso is gonna bring all the people to the yard?” 

Isobel crunches her face in disgust. 

“Ew, Michael. This is a _school_ Carnival in case you forgot. Keep it PG and don’t be gross.” 

“Gross is my middle name,” he mumbles under his breath. 

“What did you just say?” 

“Nothing, Iz, nothing.” 

She looks around and spots a dark clad student with spiked hair walking up the steps to the school’s main entrance. 

“Hey, you!” 

The guy stops and turns around. 

It’s Alex Manes, local emo/goth/whatever and avid skateboarder. He’s also the guy Michael’s had his bisexual awakening over. They’d been paired for a project in their computer science class last fall and Michael had liked spending time with Alex. A lot. They even got an A for their essay, thanks to Alex being an actual wizard when he had a keyboard in front of him. Michael is still in awe of Alex’s coding skills. 

He’s also still hopelessly _in crush_ with Alex. The dark eyeliner, the hair, the bling, not to forget the sinfully tight skinny jeans that do wonders to show off Alex’s strong legs and amazing ass. Yeah, ever since Michael realized that he’s also into dicks, Alex has played a vivid role in most of Michael’s fantasies, sexual and non-sexual. Not that he ever did anything about it though. 

He knows Alex is gay, not a day's going by without Valenti and his ilk bullying Alex in some way because of it, but Michael’s been careful not to get any ideas. Alex might be gay, that doesn’t mean he’d necessarily be attracted to someone like Michael. He’s not exactly a catch with his big nose, unruly hair and hand-me-down clothes. 

Michael’s trying to play it cool when Alex walks the steps back down and comes over to where they are standing in front of the Kissing Booth. 

“You yelled, Miss Evans?” 

Michael admires Alex for having the balls to address Isobel with a voice that’s dripping with sarcasm. She doesn’t seem affected by Alex’s somewhat insolent reply though. 

“Do you have an extra shirt?” 

Michael is stunned, apparently Iz is willing to let Alex’s behavior slide, if only she gets a shirt for him out of it. She must be really desperate to cover his chest. 

“I do.” 

Michael feels his face heat up. Any second now Iz is going to explode and yell at Alex. And he’ll associate Michael with the incident and never look at him again. Great. 

To his surprise, Isobel’s voice is especially sweet when she speaks again. 

“I’m sorry, I should explain why I asked you about the shirt. You see, Michael here is going to run the kissing booth at the Carnival today, and look at his flannel. It’s missing a number of buttons. You can almost see his _belly button_!” 

Faster than Michael has any chance to react, Iz pulls his flannel apart to show the expanse of his naked chest to Alex, who looks rather flabbergasted. Then his eyebrows draw together in a thoughtful frown. 

“Wouldn’t that be a selling point though? I’m pretty sure most of the girls lining up to kiss Guerin will be more than happy to get an eyeful of _that_.” 

He gestures at the general direction of Michael’s left nipple. Which hardens immediately. Fuck his life, Michael is not sure whether to laugh or cry. He goes for flirty sarcasm instead. If he’s going to die of embarrassment today, he’s gonna go out with a bang. 

“Why just girls, Manes? I’m an equal opportunity kind of guy, don’t you think my manly chest could be of interest to anyone else?” 

Alex’s eyes are wide, looking at Michael, but he snorts. 

“I don’t see a single chest hair growing on that _manly_ chest of yours.” 

Iz waves her hand in front of Alex’s face. 

“Sorry to interrupt your banter, but I have other things to take care of. Shirt?” 

She holds up her flat hand and for a change, Alex complies. He takes off his backpack, opens it and pulls out a black shirt. The cover of Depeche Mode’s _Music for the Masses_ album is printed on the front. 

“It’s a bit frail around the collar, hope your manly chest won’t catch a cold through the holes. I want this back by the way, no need to wash it. I’ll do that myself.” 

With that Alex hands the shirt over to Michael, zips his backpack, then turns around and leaves. 

Michael is stunned. He clutches the shirt to his chest as if to comfort himself. 

Iz puts a hand on his chin and turns his head around to look at him. 

“Are you freaking out because you just outed yourself to the local gay guy?” 

“What? No, of course not. It’s not a secret. I mean, I’ve never told anyone except you, but I’m not ashamed of it. I’m still stunned that you forced him to hand over a spare shirt so I won’t be such a _kissing magnet_.” 

He yelps when Isobel’s fist makes contact with his bicep. 

“Go into the booth and put the shirt on, wear the flannel over it, don’t make a scandal. This is all for a good cause and I don’t want to hear any complaints about your behavior. There are wet wipes in the booth, use them between kisses, there’s also mouthwash, use that too. I’ll come by in about two hours and I swear to god, your chest will never get a chance to grow a single hair, if you don’t behave. Understood?”

Michael nods. Isobel turns on her heel and heads over to the area where Max supervises the setup of a huge bouncy castle that looks like a flying saucer. Being as alien as possible in plain sight is Isobel’s thing, but then Roswell is the perfect town to host an alien themed Carnival. 

Michael enters the kissing booth, unbuttons the remaining buttons of his favorite flannel and picks up Alex’s shirt. No one’s around, so he allows himself to hold it close to his nose and sniff. The shirt is freshly laundered, but it still smells like Alex somehow. It’s comforting. 

Michael’s overcome with sudden longing, and he keeps breathing in the soothing scent for another moment. When he hears a noise from outside the booth, he quickly pulls the shirt over his head and exits the booth while he puts the flannel back on. He doesn’t bother with the buttons though. 

\-------- 

Three hours into the Carnival, Michael is tired. He’s chewed through a pack of gum, the first bottle of mouthwash is almost empty, and the trash can is filled with used wet wipes. 

He’d thought kissing so many people in one day would be fun, but it’s not. 

The number of people with bad breath is staggering (smokers being the worst), and more than one girl has tried to slip him their tongue. Michael _loves_ kissing, but as it turns out, he has to like the person he kisses, or else it’s a somewhat boring and at times humiliating task. 

Iz has allowed him to take a ten-minute break every hour and he’s relieved when the line in front of the booth dwindles down. Time to take his break. He’s about to close the window, when he sees Alex Manes approaching. It feels like his heart is doing a somersault in his chest. 

Alex stops in front of the booth. He seems nervous, and he takes a deep breath before he speaks. 

“Hey. Can we talk?” 

Michael’s hands are sweaty and cold all of a sudden. 

“Uh, yeah, I guess?” 

Alex leans closer to the open window, his voice barely above a whisper. 

“Somewhere _private_ , maybe?” 

Michael nods and tilts his chin to indicate that Alex should come around to the door on the back of the booth. As soon as Alex is out of sight, Michael closes the window and turns the sign that will inform people he’s on a break. It’s red with a green UFO depicted in the middle, and it reads _I’ve been abducted, BACK IN 10_. 

Michael also closes the flimsy curtain to keep prying eyes from looking inside the booth before he opens the door. 

Alex is fiddling with the hem of his black _Danger! At the Picture Show_ shirt. When Michael tries to run his hand through his curls, he realizes he’s still wearing the green visor Isobel made him wear. The sticker on the bill depicts a little green Martian with pursed lips that says “Kiss me, I’m an alien". Michael takes the visor off and lets it dangle from one finger. 

Alex enters the booth and closes the door behind him. All of a sudden, it’s dim inside, the only light coming from three strings of fairy lights Isobel put up to imitate starlight. Pictures of UFOs and cartoon aliens are lining the walls, some of them are even kissing. A UFO made from papier-mâché is hanging from the ceiling, the _WE COME IN PEACE_ lettering sparkling in green glitter.

Michael looks at Alex with wide eyes. He has no idea what Alex wants. 

“Okay, talk?” 

Michael feels like he’s about to vibrate out of his skin when Alex keeps quiet for what feels like at least another minute. All of a sudden Alex surges forward and puts his hands on the lapels of Michael’s flannel. He stumbles back until he hits the wall. Alex comes after him, taking small steps, then he pulls Michael closer ever so slowly. When Michael doesn’t give any indication of being afraid or wanting an out, Alex closes the final gap between them and kisses the living daylights out of him.

Michael is shell-shocked for all but two seconds before he also dives in and kisses back with everything he has, the visor dropping to the floor from his hands before he clings to Alex’s shirt. 

When Alex pulls back eventually, Michael leans forward and tries to chase his lips. He lands one more peck before he opens his eyes and looks at Alex who’s taken a step back. His face is flushed and his eyes are so wide, Michael’s afraid they might pop out of his head any second. Michael wants to kiss the deer-in-the-headlights panic from Alex’s face, but he’s afraid that Alex might bolt when he follows that urge.

He’s careful to slow his motions when he reaches out for Alex and cups his face in his hands. 

“Hey, you ok?” 

Alex blinks. 

“I’m not sure. I kissed you. And I didn’t even pay for the kiss. Isobel’s gonna kill me.” 

Michael smiles at him. 

“Do you have any idea how long I've wanted to do that? How often I dreamed about it?” 

Alex looks stunned.

“You did? I never thought I’d have a shot with you, but then you said you’re also into guys earlier and I couldn’t stop thinking about it. Then I thought about all those times we talked when we were working on that project and I - I thought maybe... I’ve been debating whether I should line up and kiss you for the good cause, but then I didn’t want our first and maybe only kiss witnessed by half the school.” 

Michael’s smile grows and his eyes light up. 

“Our first kiss? So there will be more?” 

Alex looks into his eyes and carefully inches closer until their chests are almost touching. 

“Would that be a bad idea?” 

Michael shakes his head, his curls flying in every direction. 

“It’s the best idea you’ve had so far, other than making the first move. You have no idea how glad I am you did th... mmmffff.” 

Alex effectively shuts him up by kissing him again. 

He’s not shy about it either. The kiss gets more intense and almost filthy with a twist of Alex’s tongue that makes Michael moan. He’s never been kissed like that. Alex is _claiming_ him, and Michael is one hundred percent on board with the idea. 

When Alex cups Michael’s face and lets his hands wander to the back of his head to bury them in the long strands of his curls, Michael almost sobs with how good it feels. To be held like this. When Alex slightly pulls Michael’s hair a moment later, it goes straight to his cock. 

He’d been getting harder with every swipe of Alex’s tongue, but the hair-pulling triggers his cock to full hardness. Alex somehow seems to realize what he’s done, because he’s letting go of Michael’s head by dropping his right hand, which causes Michael to make a protesting sound that almost immediately turns into a whimper when Alex uses his hand to cup Michael’s dick. 

Michael cants his hips forward in an effort to get more pressure, and Alex, bless him, starts rubbing and squeezing his dick through the denim of his faded jeans. The friction is delicious but not near enough. If Michael had any control left over his limbs, he’d try to open his fly, but he’s clinging to Alex with both hands fisted in his shirt, holding on for dear life. If he lets go of Alex now, he might just drop to the floor like a puppet with its strings cut.

When he realizes that somehow Alex managed to open his fly with one hand, his knees almost give out under him. Alex fumbles with the waistband of his boxers for a second, but then his hand is finding its way inside and Michael hisses when Alex’s long, guitar-calloused fingers wrap around his cock and apply the perfect amount of pressure and friction. It only takes a few pulls of Alex’s hand until Michael comes, helplessly gasping into Alex’s mouth while the ripples of the most intense orgasm he’s ever experienced run through his body. 

He’s afraid he won’t be able to keep himself up any longer, but Alex is holding him through the full-body-shudders, whispering sweet nothings into Michael’s ear. He feels like a hot air balloon, ready to fly away with just a gust of wind, but Alex won’t let him. He’s holding Michael, grounding him, and slowly caressing him back to coherence.

He’s not sure if he should be embarrassed that he came all over Alex’s hand or what to do next. But apparently Alex is not only a coding wizard, he’s also a sex wizard who slowly coaxes Michael backwards until his knees hit the seat of the nearby chair. Alex helps him lower down until he sits after he’s pulled his hand out of Michael’s pants. 

Alex looks around and notices the wet wipes. He picks them up and cleans his hand, then he kneels down in front of Michael and pulls down the waistband of his boxers. He dabs the remaining spots of come away, but instead of letting the waistband snap back against Michael’s stomach, Alex bends forward and places a soft kiss just slightly left of Michael’s happy trail, then another one a little lower, then another one on the smooth foreskin of his spent cock.

Michael is overcome with a wave of affection that makes his heart squeeze in his chest. 

He buries his hands in the spiky strands of Alex’s hair and strokes against the grain. Alex makes a sound that sounds an awful lot like a purr. Michael files the information away for later. Because there has to be a later, a later where they are alone, where they have time to explore. And a horizontal surface to lie down.

Michael’s voice is raspy when he tries to speak again. 

“This was... uhm, yeah.” 

Alex looks up at him. His eyeliner is slightly smudged, and his pupils are blown. He smiles. 

“Yeah, pretty damn _uhm_.” 

Michael chuckles. Then he remembers that he has no idea whether Alex came. How very rude of him. 

“Oh shit, you’ve been doing all the work here and gave me the most amazing orgasm of my life, and I - so um, should I now or...?” 

Alex smiles and shakes his head. 

“You don’t need to worry, Guerin. You did plenty. Seeing you like this, knowing that it was me who did this to you got me off just fine. I might have to use another of these wet wipes though, nothing worse than come drying in your underwear.” 

Michael bursts out laughing. This whole situation is absolutely amazing and utterly ridiculous in equal measure. He wouldn’t want to change anything about it though. Apart from shutting down this damn kissing booth and taking off with Alex. Even the thought of kissing anyone but Alex after what just happened makes his skin crawl. 

“You know what? Why don’t you clean up while I fire off a text to tell Iz I caught herpes from someone’s kiss. I’ll let her know that I found someone who offered to take me to the nurse’s office. Max is scheduled to take over the booth in an hour anyway. I doubt anyone will notice it’ll be closed for an hour because it’s lunch time.” 

Alex nods along to Michael’s word vomit. He grabs the packet of wet wipes, unzips his pants and Michael has a hard time not to _stare_. How Alex will manage to clean up while his very tight jeans are basically glued to his skin is beyond Michael’s comprehension. He doesn’t dwell on the thought though, instead he pulls out his phone and texts Isobel. 

He knows she’s going to be mad as hell at him. It’s impossible for him to catch herpes, he’s immune to human diseases (as far as they know), meaning she’ll know he’s bailing, but he doesn’t care. 

He’s going to drive himself and Alex out into the desert where they will be alone and can continue where things left off. The makeshift bed in the back of his truck is the perfect playground. 

When Alex is done, Michael gets up from the chair, buttons his pants and slowly moves into Alex’s personal space again.

“Ready to go?” 

Alex smiles and presses a soft kiss to Michael’s lips. 

“I’ve never been more ready for anything in my life.” 

FIN

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. ♥ You can find me on Tumblr (gra-sonas << mind the hyphen!) or @grasonas on Twitter.


End file.
